Hidden Angel
by The sweetheart
Summary: It was one of those things Yami hated the most. Going to the bosses office. What's the worst thing that could happen? Read and find out


Well hello people,  
well now I'm in summer vacation. Yayyyyyyy more updates will be coming soon, I promise. :)

Anyway I have had this idea in my head for a few days and I think that it didn't turn out ok, but I will leave it to you do decide dear readers.

Enjoy!  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only the plot. :)**

**For those who don't like lemons don't read between the bold.**

_**"Hidden Angel" **_

It was one of those things Yami hated the most  
Going to the bosses office.

Yami Sennen, the best editor in the "Hidden Angel" publishing company. Only for 3 mounts he climbed to the top, and became on of the best editors.  
But now, now he was walking down to his bosses office and every step he took he wanted to turn back around.  
You see in the past few days he has been slacking off, ignoring his work or spacing out. Well he had a reason for that and he hated it, well not exactly , but it was driving him mad.  
Reaching the door he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." an angelic voice rang from the office.  
Opening the door, his breath stopped. There on the desk was sitting an angel (well an angel in his eyes). The sun was just setting and it was illuminating the office and falling just at the perfect angle, making the figure sitting behind the desk seem angel like.  
Yes that was his boss, that angel that was sitting in front of him.  
At first glance you could mistake them as twins, but looking again there was no mistake.  
Yami had a slim but well built body, sharp features, try-colored, star shaped hair, that was black in the middle with crimson tips and tree blond bangs that were shooting up in his hair, also some blond bangs were falling down his face, while his boss had soft features, a slim body, their hair looked alike, except that he had less blond bangs and his tips were purple.  
But the most different thing about them were their eyes. Yami had mischievous and alluring deep crimson eyes, while his boss had innocent amethyst eyes, that were shining so bright, they matched the sun.  
Yami gulped and up justed his tie.  
"Hello Mr. Mutou, you called me here?" Yami said with a deep baritone voice.  
"How many times do I have to tell you call me Yugi, Mr. Mutou sound like my grandpa." Yugi smiled and gestured for Yami to sit in one of the chairs. Nodding he sat on the left chair next to Yugis desk.  
"So I have heard, that you have been slacking off in your work." Yugi stood up and came around his desk, he leaned on it and crossed his arms.  
"Well, I have been having some problems and it's hard to sort them out." Yami said a bit nervously. His boss was so close to him just in arms reach.  
"Care to share? I'm here to listen." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

_~Flashback~_

Yami was sitting in his bed, with his laptop, searching for a job. His eyes scanned the screen without missing a word.  
He gave out a sigh and left his computer on the bed. He was ready to give up. He literally looked through all editing companies and found nothing. It was frustrating.  
Getting a cup of hot chocolate, it always calmed his nerves, he sat back down on the bed and

_started looking again.  
Clicking on the next page his computer blocked.  
"No,no no not now." Yami said as he was trying to unblock his laptop. Groaning, his head fell back and hit the wall. Suddenly his computer was back and on a page of a famous editing company. Looking though the site, he found out that they were looking for a new editor. Cheering himself that he finally found something, he looked for a phone, to call the company.  
Finding the number he tipped it in his phone and pressed 'call' after a few rings someone picked up.  
"Hello?" an angelic voice said. At that moment Yami thought that his heat stopped beating, that voice, it was so pure and angelic, he could listen to it all day.  
"Yes, hello, my name is Yami Sennen and I see here in your site that you are looking for a new editor?"  
"Yes, yes would you like to apply?"  
"Yes please." Yami said and he heard some paper being moved.  
"Ah, here. Is it ok to schedule an interview for tomorrow?"_

"_Yes it's perfect at what time?"  
"How about, 14:30pm?"  
"Yes it's perfect, could you give me an address?" writing down the address, he enjoyed the angel like voice._

"_Ah, just one more question, who should I look for?"  
"Yugi Mutou."_

The next day Yami stood in front of a very big building, and for some reason his palms were getting sweaty. Taking a deep breath he walked in. The lobby was big, people were running around, talking, exiting, walking in. It was chaos, but somehow it has a bit of tidiness in it.  
Walking to the reception desk, he saw a brown haired silver eyed girl.  
"Excuse me. I'm looking for Yugi Mutou." the girl turned around and smiled a fake smile.  
"Who is looking for him?" she asked nicely.  
"Yami Senned, I have an interview scheduled for two thirty." she tipped something on her computer and than smiled.  
"11th floor the biggest room." she said and turned around. Yami blinked and shock his head.  
Going to the elevator he pressed the up button than 11.  
The elevator dinged and signalizing that he was there.  
What will he say? Are his clothes ok? Is his essay all right?  
Before he could think anymore, his feet had led him to the door of the office. Raising his fist to knock he heard his name and he almost melted.  
"Yami?" turning around he saw the most beautiful person in the world, hell in the whole universe. And that angelic voice. This was Yugi Mutou, his soon to be boss, hopefully, was standing in front of him.  
"Mr. Mutou?" he asked politely.  
"Please call me Yugi. Now come in, we have a few things to discuss."

After about a frustrating half an hour and barely hiding his arousal. They were finally finished.  
"Well Yami, congratulations welcome to the staff." Yugi got up to shake Yamis hand. Yami got up and put the folder on his lap. With a smile on his face Yugi said  
"Welcome to the Hidden Angel."

~ End Flashback~

From that moment onward, Yami was in love with his boss.  
And standing here was frustrating enough, and his arousal was coming with full force.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't say." Yami said looking anywhere els, bur not at Yugi.  
Yugi smiled sadly and walked to Yami. He put a hand on his shoulder  
"If you ever need to tell someone. I'm here." Yugi smiled.  
He was so close, he could see Yugis chest rising and falling, and the heat that was emitting from him. Those shining innocent eyes, those rosy pink parted lips.  
And Yamis control snapped.  
That was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore.  
Grabbing Yugis hand he pushed him on the desk and pinned his hands. Yugi gasped at the sudden switch of positions and Yami took that as an opportunity. He kissed Yugi. The kiss wasn't rough, yes it has need and lust in it and a lot, but it had a lot of love too.  
Yugi was surprised at the action.

He had dreamed of this so many times, he had lost count. From the moment he met Yami he knew that this man will be forever in his head and heart.  
Slowly Yugi closed his eyes and kissed back. Now it was Yamis turn to be surprised. He started to move back, but Yugi wrapped his legs around his wrist and brought him closer, that move made their erections collide. Yugi braked the kiss and moaned. Yami started at Yugi, that little action gave him so much pleasure,what if he repeated it?  
Trusting their hips together again, Yugi gasped, doing it again, he slowly started a rocking motion. Moans and gasps fell from Yugis lips and that only made Yamis erection jerk and give a hard trust. That was enough to send Yugi over the edge. He half screamed, half moaned, as he came. A wet spot appeared on his pants.  
Yugi opened his clouded eyes and saw Yamis deep lust filled crimson eyes.  
"Now you see why I can't tell you my problem." Yami said with a sad smile on his lips. He started to move away, but Yugi grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. Yami almost lost his balance and put his hands on either side of Yugis head. They locked eyes, and everything disappeared. They could only see each other and nothing els,nothing from the outside world, just the two of them

"Yugi" the taller man whispered. Lifting his right hand he moved his thumb, over Yugis cheek,then he cupped it. Yugi leaned in the touch and closed his eyes. Opening them again, he tugged at Yamis tie and brought him closer, until his lips touched the crimson eyed teens ear.  
"I have the same problem, we could work it out." Yugi whispered as he trailed his finger to the hem of Yamis and tugged at it.

Yami was in a daze. Did Yugi really say what he thinks he said, and was he really tugging at his shirt.  
Little by little, what was left from his control was slipping away, and he could barely control himself. Loking at Yugis innocent eyes, he remembered something important.  
Yugi was his boss, he could fire him with a snap of his fingers or ruin his life with a call. Regaining some of his sense back he pulled away. Standing there he looked at the floor and cleared his throat.  
"I'm sorry Yugi, but you are my boss. Even if I wanted to, and I really do, we could never be together." Yami said and looked at Yugi with sad eyes.  
Raising himself on his elbows, he looked at the crimson eyes man that was standing in the middle of his office and looking so heartbroken.  
Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He had never wanted someone so much as Yami, it was maddening.  
Suddenly he started to unbutton his shirt as he got up from the desk, throwing the tie away he continued to unbutton his shirt as he walked to Yami. Stopping just in front of him he pulled down the shirt and was left with only his pants and shoes.  
"I don't care Yami. I need you, want you, crave for you. Please Yami, even if it's just once, please." Yugi looked at him with big tear filled eyes. It was hard to say no and he could feel his body reacting. Cupping Yugis cheeks he looked deep in his eyes.  
"Yugi, listen, I want you too, more that anything. But your my boss. How will our relationship go on? It's forbidden a boss and worker relationship. But I won't deny that from the fist time I saw you I wanted you. I love you Yugi, I want you to know that." tears fell from Yugi eyes.  
"I love you too Yami, with all my heart and more." at that Yami pulled him in a kiss. He kissed him gently,but soon the kiss got heated. Licking Yugis bottom lip for entrance, the boy gasped and Yami slipped his tongue in the hot wanting mouth. Yugi intertwined his fingers in Yamis hair and brought him closer if possible. A war for dominance started,which Yami won easily. Breaking the kiss, Yami started to kiss down Yugis jaw and than his neck.

**_(Lemon starts here)_**

Suddenly he pulled away, and in his dazed state Yugi didn't register what was happening until he heard someone sit on the leather sofa. Blinking to clear his vision he looked at the direction of the sofa and his breath stopped.  
Yami was sitting there, with his shirt unbuttoned, tie untied, the zipper of his pants pulled down and the button undone. Yugi felt his mouth go dry.  
Yami the most sexiest person in his company, it wouldn't surprise him even in the whole universe, was sitting there in all of his glory, well almost if pulled down the pants- wait what?  
Moving closer his suspicions were confirmed, Yami wasn't wearing any underwear.  
He gasped and his eyes locked with Yamis, suddenly he had gained a playful and teasing aura.  
"If you want it come and get it." Yami said with a smirk.  
He was fed up with the whole boss and worker situation, let life take it's course. The only thing he wanted now was Yugi and he was barely restraining himself from grabbing Yugi and fucking him senseless in the sofa.  
Yugi walked closer and fell on his knees.

"Suck" Yami commanded and Yugi obeyed.  
He pulled down Yamis pants and his erection stood there proudly, with pre cum leaking out of it.  
Yugi swallowed the lump formed in his throat and shyly extended his arm and grabbed Yamis dick. Starting to move his hand up and down slowly, Yami gave out a pleasurable sigh.  
Feeling more brave Yugi leaned in and licked the pre cum off the tip. Yamis eyes few open, he didn't remember when he closed them, and looked at Yugis big innocent eyes and his tongue swirling around his tip and his hand going up and down, then he lost it. He groaned and came all over Yugis face. Yugi was quick to move away but had some cum on his face.  
Coming down from his orgasm, Yami opened his eyes and saw Yugi still on his knees his hand brushing the cum off slowly and his eyes starring at him. His softened member was erect again. This man will drive him crazy with want.

Now came the hard part and he didn't know if Yugi was ready, but judjing by his actions he was more than ready.  
"Yugi, do you want to continue?" Yugi looked at him and smiled. Sitting up he went to Yami and kissed him on the lips.  
"More than anything." Yami nodded and smiled.  
"Well we will need some-"  
"Lube?" Yugi asked, holding a bottle of lube in his hands from out of nowhere. Yami blinked and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
"That's my secret." Yugi said as he handed Yami the bottle.

Yami took the lube and licked his lips, the moment he had been dreaming of countless times was finally here and he couldn't wait.

Yami removed Yugi pants and boxers who were still wet from beforehand and Yugi laid down on the sofa on his back.  
"Are you sure Yugi?Once I've started there's no going back." Yami warned and looked Yugi in the eyes. He smiled and brought him close for a hug.  
"I'm ready Yami. Now just do it." Yugi said and smiled. Yami kissed him on the forehead than opened the bottle. Slicking 3 fingers with the lube he positioned one finger at Yugi entrance and looked at Yugi who nodded and then he slipped it in. Yugi gasped and shut his eyes. He knew that it will hurt, but not this much, and it was only with one finger.  
"Yugi?" a concerned deep baritone voice asked.  
"Don't worry I'm ok." he said trying to smile, but Yami didn't bye it.  
"Are you a virgin?" suddenly Yugis face became a tomato and Yamis eyes widened.

"Yugi..." he trailed off and the man below him put a finger on his lips.  
"Don't say anything please." Yugi pleaded with his puppy dog look. Yami nodded and started to move his finger in and out. Soon Yugi became accustomed to it and Yami thought it was time to slip in another finger.  
Slipping the second finger Yugi winced, and he kissed him for distraction. Yami seizored the two fingers and Yugi kissed him harder. Adding a third finger Yugi gasped and moaned. On the first try he had hit his prostate.  
"More." Yugi begged and Yami smirked, removing his fingers he coated his erection and positioned himself at Yugis entrance.  
Yugi felt the fingers leave him and he whimpered than he felt something nudge at his entrance. Looking up he saw Yamis lust clouded eyes, but there wasn't only lust in them, there was love,and they were asking for entrance. Yugi nodded.  
Debating on which would be better, finally Yami decided to trust in one motion so that there wasn't a lot of pain.  
Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi and with one trust of his hips he was buried inside of him. Yugi brooked the kiss to scream, but Yami was quick as he put a hand on Yugi mouth. Tears fell down Yugis beautiful face and Yami leaned down and kissed them away.  
"Shh, don't cry. The pain will pass." as Yami said that he started to bite and Yugis neck. Soon he had forgotten all about the pain and was moaning and panting under Yami.  
Yugi rolled his hips, signalizing that he was ready and Yami pulled away and trusted slowly back in. Both moaned in the friction. Trusting in again he hit Yugis prostate which made Yugi scream, but this time he didn't cover his little lovers mouth.  
Trusting in again, Yugi screamed and Yamis control was slipping away by the second. The intense inside of Yugi and that his walls were rubbing against his dick, teasing him, it was enough for Yami to snap. Suddenly he pulled out and flipped Yugi on his hands and knees. Yugi blinked and his mind cleared a little and saw the new position.  
"Wha-" but before he could say anything Yami was inside of him and trusting with inhuman speed.  
Each time Yami trusted in Yugi screamed on top of his lungs, and his knees almost had given out several times if Yami wasn't holding them tightly. There would be bruises later.

Suddenly Yami leaned over him and started to kiss his back and neck. And his hand wrapped around his neglected member and started to pump it roughly. That only made the coil in his belly snap.  
He screamed on top of his lungs as he came all over the leather sofa and in Yamis hand. After a few second his muscles squeezed Yamis member and giving a few more trust,he bit Yugis shoulder and his back spasmed as he released inside of him.  
After a few second, they both collapsed exhausted. Yami not wanting to squish his new lover on on his back.  
Both were panting really hard and sweat covered both their bodies.  
After a few minutes riding off their orgasms, they finally regained their normal breathing and Yami stood up. Yugi rolled over and winced a bit. That action didn't go unnoticed.  
"Are you all right? I'm sorry if I hurt you." Yami said as he brought Yugi to his chest and massaged his back side. Yugi snuggled in Yamis chest and breathed in his scent. Even covered in sweat, Yami still smelled like exotic fruit.  
"You didn't hurt me, don't worry." Yugi said and looked up in Yamis eyes. Crimson met amethyst. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi sensually. Both stayed like that for a minute or so. Just enjoying the feel of the other. Breaking the kiss Yami hugged Yugi tighter.  
"I love you Yugi Mutou. And I don't care that you are my boss and I get fired after this. All I care about in now and you." Yami said seriously. Yugi smiled and hugged him back.  
"I love you too Yami Sennen. I will not fire you, and I don't care that the other workers will say. The only thing I care about is you." both kissed again and laid down on the sofa.  
Yami looked at the window and saw that it was very dark. The building must be empty by now. Even before that, because of Yugis screams. Yami smirked, now everyone knows that Yugi is his and his alone. Turing his head to the side he was that Yugi was fast asleep. Also he saw the hickey he had left there, it was visible for everyone to see that he has been marked.  
Moving some blond bangs from his face, Yami kissed Yugis forehead, suddenly he saw a blanket on the floor. Blinking he looked at Yugi.  
"Where do all these stuff come from?" he asked no one in particular. Taking the blanket he covered them both. Kissing Yugis forehead again he drifted off to sleep, but not before he whispered in Yugis ear, something important.  
"My treasure. I will always be there for you. No matter what."

**A/N:** Well what did you think. Is it as bad as I think it is?  
Please review. :)  
I'll give you a lollipop. :D

Till next time.


End file.
